2 AM
by ShooBeans
Summary: Morgan has trouble sleeping. Morgan/Reid Slash.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Makes me sad too.  
**

* * *

Two A.M.

Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to be surprised that once again he was staring down the face of his digital clock, the minutes ticking past in a constant mocking reminder that no, he _couldn't_ sleep. This was nothing new. It was always the same. Of course, the fact that this was a regular occurrence didn't even remotely curb his annoyance.

He just wanted to sleep. He _needed_ to sleep. Was that really so much to ask for? He was exhausted, on the verge of collapsing. One might think that being in such a state would practically ensure that he would be passed out before his head even hit the pillow. After all, when was the last time he had slept? A day or two probably. Derek couldn't really remember, it all sort of blurred together at this point in time. But no, not a chance. It didn't matter how long he went or how tired he became, he always found his way here, stuck in the losing battle. He didn't stand a chance.

Derek sighed as he closed his eyes and turned over in his bed for the umpteenth time. It didn't matter though; he'd never be able to get comfortable. Never be able to sleep. Not here at least.

If Reid were here, he'd probably tell Derek about how A.M. stood for ante merid-something-or-other which apparently translated into something like before midday or… something. Reid would rattle off the origins and probably some other obscure facts about time zones or Latin translations. Without the something's though. Reid actually knew what he was talking about… even tough it was general things that Derek really couldn't care much about.

You see how much Derek needed sleep?

He was attempting to lecture himself as if he were Reid.

Derek groaned, yanking the covers over his head as if that would somehow magically help the situation. It really came as no surprised that it had absolutely no effect other than to make it seem rather stuffy.

Of course, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him a moment later, this wasn't a losing battle. Not really, at least, not the way that he was making it out to be. This situation had two possible endings after all.

The first ending was about as happily ever after as he was going to get at present moment. It was simple really, he just had to give in and he could salvage what little time he had left before Hotch's wake up call. He'd be able to sleep – and sleep well at that. Ending number one was a guarantee perfect rest: no staring down his clock, no attempt to count sheep, no being too hot and then being too cold a moment later, not even nightmares.

The second option was that he continued to fight it. He would continue to toss and turn, never be able to get comfortable. Every time he'd closed his eyes, he would see the face of the girl that they were currently supposed to be saving from some nameless Unsub. And if, by some miracle, Derek did manage to actually fall asleep, his dreams would be a lot worse than just the girl's face. And honestly? He'd fight it for as long as he could before, in the end, giving in.

Because that's what Derek always did: he _always_ gave in.

Why? Because Derek needed sleep.

At least that's what he liked to tell himself.

With that thought, Derek kicked off his blankets and moved out of the less than comfortable bed of his current motel room. He stumbled around in the dark, gathering up his phone and then searching blindly for his pants that he had discarded somewhere on the ground. After stubbing his toe on a chair that he couldn't remember being there, Derek finally managed to tug the material on over his boxers. He didn't even bother with shoes, knowing that Reid's room was only a few doors down. At least that was something good about staying in a hotel. Usually Derek would have to make the drive to the other male's loft and you know, get fully clothed; things that would generally cut into his precious sleep-time. Derek actually liked this whole only a few doors down.

Without hesitation, Derek moved out of his room, shutting the door softly behind him. Of course, there was a moment where he had felt just slightly malicious and thought about slamming the door to wake up those in the rooms around him... The whole, if-I-can't-sleep-than-neither-can-you sort of thing. Thankfully, Derek was above such behaviors, at least he was when he knew that he'd soon be able to sleep, and instead he practically tiptoed down the hallway. He didn't even need to pause, his subconscious having memorized which room Reid had disappeared into when they had first come back to the motel.

As if his subconscious had known that Reid's room was exactly where he would end up.

Stupid subconscious, Derek couldn't help but think as he ground his teeth, displeasure showing on his face.

And apparently Reid had also seemed to know that Derek would end up in his room because the door was just slightly ajar so that Derek would only need to push it to enter.

Derek sighed, pausing as his hand came to rest on the doorknob. Of course Reid would know that he was going to come. It had been this way for months, Derek's inability to sleep. Of course, it had started with Derek comforting Reid, really it had.

They had been on a hard case, but then again, weren't they all hard? Regardless, Reid had been greatly upset even though he had tried his best to hide it from the team. He probably would have succeeded too, if it hadn't been for the fact that they had needed to share hotel rooms. Derek had woken to the sounds of Reid softly sobbing, curled up in his bed across the room. What exactly had been the trigger of the younger male's break down was still unknown to Derek, Reid had refused to talk to him both during the incident and afterwards. But seeing Reid like that, it tore Derek up… Reid was his best friend. Reid meant the world to him. God, he had felt so helpless, just standing there.

Reid hadn't responded to Derek's attempts to talk to him, to calm him down, merely muttered apologies for waking him up. So very like Reid to worry about inconveniencing the people around him when he was so clearly in pain. Derek got the feeling that Reid would apologize and suffer through ridiculous amounts of guilt if he got shot and accidentally bled on someone in the process.

So Derek had done the only logical thing that he could think of at the time… he had held Reid. Pulled the young genius into his arms and simply held him.

Perhaps it was actually the most foolish thing he could have done.

Derek could still remember how the other male had stiffened, shifted ever so faintly as if he were contemplating pulling away. It would have been a perfectly normal reaction really, especially considering that it was a very rare event for Reid to let anyone in his personal space. Reid didn't even shake hands, instead opting for this half raise of the hand to offer a makeshift wave.

But, instead of ripping away from Derek, Reid had done the most peculiar thing; Reid had almost melted into the stronger male's arms. Yes, Derek was perfectly aware that 'melted' wasn't exactly a proper adjective to use, but he couldn't think of any other way to describe it. He had shifted closer to Derek's form, burying his face against Derek's shoulder, their forms in an almost twisted contortion as Derek wrapped around the brown haired male. Reid was flush against him, partially laying on top of Derek as the older profiler sat, leaning against the headboard.

It had only occurred to Derek after Reid had lulled himself off to sleep from the shear exhaustion of his breakdown that their two forms fit together almost perfectly. It was such a strange thought. After all, Reid was tall and lanky with protruding bones that could take out an eye if one wasn't careful. And on top of that, Reid slept curled up, as if he were making himself as small as possible. It shouldn't have been comfortable to stay like that for the rest of the night, holding the younger male.

But it had been. Derek had never slept better in his entire life.

And now here he was, months later, in front of Reid's door, needing desperately that same sense of peace.

The same sense of peace he had needed night after night after night.

He pushed open the door, closing it behind him. Instantly he noted that Reid was still awake, something that made Derek frown in concern. The boy genius looked up from the file in front of him, offering Derek a small, but clearly tired and more forced than anything else smile.

"Everything okay, Morgan?" he asked as he did every night. How very Pinky and the Brain.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." A moment of silence passed, Derek's eyes washing across the form of Spencer Reid. Absentmindedly, he swallowed, aware that his throat was just slightly dry. "You can't sleep?" Derek asks even though he knows that Reid was simply waiting up for him.

Derek knows Reid could have gone to sleep hours ago, but he was waiting because he knew that Derek would come.

But of course, Reid would never embarrass Derek by telling the older male that. So instead Reid nods, eyes flickering away as if he's slightly ashamed. Derek feels bad, he really does, but he just can't ask. He's supposed to be the one taking care of Reid, he's the one that's supposed to be protecting the other male, he's the one that's supposed to comfort the much younger and more fragile individual.

But Reid would never expect him to ask.

So instead Reid asks a soft, "Will you stay the night with me?" though they both knew that Reid would be just fine without Morgan, that it was really Derek that needed this. After all, it wasn't Reid sneaking into Derek's room at two-something in the morning.

Derek offered Reid a smile. "Of course, Pretty Boy," he replied easily enough and Reid's face lit up, as if he needed Derek there as much as Derek needed him there. Then again, maybe Derek had simply imagined it to make himself feel better. Nevertheless, Reid promptly scooted over in his bed to make room for the older male, discarding the case file almost carelessly off to the side table, as if he hadn't really been interested in it to begin with.

Derek moved closer to the bed, pulling back the covers to climb underneath after turning off the lamp light. As he laid down, Derek outstretched his arms as an obvious invitation. Reid didn't hesitate for even a moment; he shifted and curled up against Derek as the other's arms came to wrap around him. Reid let out a sigh of content, eyes instantly closing as he nuzzled up against Derek's warm form.

"Night," Reid murmured softly, already sounding groggy.

Derek leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Reid's head as he thought once again just how perfect they fitted together. "Night Reid," he whispered softly a moment later, his grip around the small frame tightening a moment later as if he were afraid that Reid would disappear into the darkness.

As if on cue, Reid stated a soft, "I'm not going anywhere Derek. It's okay. You can sleep. I'll be right here."

"I know." And Derek sighed before he finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off with Reid safely nestled in his arms.

Maybe it wasn't just their forms that fit perfectly together.


End file.
